


You Know You're Right

by artisticpear



Series: The Day Music Died [2]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Angst, Courtney Love killed Kurt Cobain (and thats not just a tag), Gen, Guns, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Murder, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Three days later they got a phone call. It was a coroner. Kurt was dead.Alternate to Come as You Are
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Courtney Love
Series: The Day Music Died [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669075
Kudos: 8





	You Know You're Right

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Drug references, ect

Kurt called Dave and Krist after his wife stormed out in a fit of rage. He hoped that maybe they’d like to practice or hangout; He just wanted to get out of that godforsaken house. As the dial rang, he rubbed his bruised face. Damn, that was only going to worsen as time stalked forward into the day. It didn’t hurt as bad as it had about half an hour ago. Shuffling from the receiver shook Kurt from his thoughts, making him refocus as a familiar voice answered the phone.

“What’s up, Kurt!” Dave answered. Kurt paused before allowing his grave voice to be heard.

“Hey man,” Kurt said. “You busy?” 

“Krist is over but otherwise I'm not. Why?”

“Can I come over? Just for a little while?” He asked, picking at the phone cord’s old plastic shell. This could go one of two ways, either Dave would understand how Kurt was feeling or he’s already sick of his bullshit and turns him down.

“How do i put this..” Dave paused and mumbling was heard through the line. Kurt’s heart dropped. 

“You’ve been in a really shitty mood lately, Kurt.” Krist’s voice came over the line. “Are you sure you're not gonna just mouth off at us?” Kurt sighed.

“Look guys, i'm sorry. I just-”

“Kurt, I love you man. You know that. But i'm tired of hearing your excuses.” Krist let out an audible sigh over the line.

“Okay.” Kurt muttered. “I guess I’ll leave you alone then. Sorry for the inconvenience” He hung up the phone and sat in his kitchen for a bit. He eventually got up, grabbed his heroin and walked to the greenhouse.

Krist and Dave sat in silence for a bit. “Maybe I should call him back..” Dave said, rubbing his arm nervously. “He doesn't usually just hang up like that.” Krist nodded, looking down. 

“Yeah maybe we should.. I shouldn't have said what i said.” Krist sighed. Dave nodded solemnly. “Let's call him back.”

Kurt sat in the greenhouse with a small tin box beside him and some towels on the floor. He looked at the syringe in his hand then to the box beside him. He didn't lock the french doors behind him, he just sat there. He just sat and thought. He heard a door open behind him and glanced back.

“...Courtney..” He looked her up and down before speaking again. She was holding something behind her back. “What are you doing here?”

“Kurt, I'm so tired of you talking about divorce-”

“Can we not talk about this now?” Kurt looked down then back at her. She really looked upset now.

Krist and Dave tried to call Kurt as much as they could until they decided he wasn't going to answer. They waited but nothing came through. 

Three days later they got a phone call. It was a coroner. Kurt was dead.


End file.
